


CrazyDate

by NickelModelTales



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hypnotism, Reality TV, Shameless Smut, college students, dating show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: Two college students get in over their head when they try to infiltrate a reality dating show… which employs a hypnotist for some mysterious reason.





	1. Chapter 1

 ***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, two characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

**Tuesday, February 26 th, 2002**

**Miami University**

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

The Kappa Delta girls and I have found a new show, The Rose, another reality dating show, where a dozen women in their mid-twenties all throw themselves at the same eligible bachelor.  If he likes them, he gives them a rose, and they continue to the next episode.

What I just can’t get over is how pathetic these women are.  I mean, look at this one, her name is Tiffany, and she’s being interviewed before going out on a group date with Bradley:

**\-------------------**

**_TIFFANY:  Oh, Bradley.  (sigh)  He’s just too perfect, right?  I just know we’re meant to be together.  Like, the universe_ INTENDS _for us to be together, you know?  He has to pick me, he has to!  I’ve only known him for a few days… but deep inside, I know he’s my true soulmate._**

**\-------------------**

Seriously, are you kidding me?  I think in the first episode they said this Tiffany chick runs her own media consulting firm.  She’s someone who is obviously educated and accomplished.

And yet, Tiffany’s this total bubble-headed bimbo on the show.  She pines over Bradley like he’s George Clooney and Tiger Woods rolled into one, and the guy really isn’t really that attractive.  Can’t she see that?

For God’s sake… **_all_** the women on this show are like Tiffany.  Tall, thin, beautiful, accomplished.  One is a graphic arts designer.  Another a five-star chef.  Another, a corporate attorney.  And a hotel manager.  They are all major catches.  Yet they all seem to have IQs in the low 70s when Bradley is on the brain.

And I’m watching this stupid show and thinking, **_Seriously???_**   This is the world we’ve living in?  After Betty Friedan, Gloria Steinem, the Equal Rights Amendment, “I Am Woman,” Rebecca Walker, Riot Grrrl, and Anita Hill, this is the future we’ve built?  Aren’t women supposed to be intelligent and independent now?

And yet, I can’t stop watching.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

So all us Kappa Deltas seem to be watching The Rose these days.  I think its pretty stupid, but harmless.  But Jess Rucker really needs to calm down.  She watches the show and starts yelling at the women on the screen.

Chill, girl!

 

 

******************************************

**Monday, March 11 th, 2002**

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Ugh.  Its been a week… and I’m still mad about that stupid, sexist reality show.  Why doesn’t someone sane get up and call out this misogynistic trash for what it is???

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

I’m in trouble.  Our project proposals for Feature Writing II are due by this Friday, and I’ve got nothing.  Literally nothing.  Professor Calamande wants me to cover meetings of Miami’s Economic Initiatives Committee.  I’d rather watch paint dry.  I gotta find something to write about, fast.

 

 

******************************************

**Tuesday, March 12 th, 2002**

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

On campus, there are suddenly, like, a billion flyers up for FizTV.com, which is a new website or something.  They are making reality shows, and they brag that they will rise above their competition because each of their shows will have some must-talk-about-it twist.  Apparently they want to use UM undergrads on these shows.

The show which caught my eye is CrazyDate.  Here’s the blurb from their website:

****

**_Coming Soon to FizTV.com…  CrazyDate!_ **

**_CrazyDate is an out-of-the-box dating show where twenty young women will compete to win the companionship of one of five young bachelors.  Are you ready for some of the most insane dates of your lives, ladies?  The smart women of CrazyDate will need to think on their feet, because anything could change every moment you are with your date!  You can’t know what to expect next… except it will be CRAZY!!!_ **

**_Winners and their friends will be sent a resort vacation locale of their choice for a pampered one-week getaway.  Come on out, try out, and get crazy!_ **

**_Auditions :: Friday, March 15th, the Hotel Colonnade Ballroom._ **

****

The flyers for this show are pretty obnoxious.  The producers must think UM undergrads are really, really stupid.

 

******************************************

**Tuesday, March 12 th, 2002**

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I woke up with a **_totally awesome_** plan.  That  CrazyDate reality show will be filming off MU’s campus.  What if I got on the show, if only to expose it for what goes on behind the scenes?

My idea is nothing short of brilliant.  In 1963, Gloria Steinem worked undercover and wrote an exposé on the Playboy Club.  I could do the same thing, except for reality TV!  I mean, the producers must be doing something sleazy – bribes, alcohol, blackmail – to makes these smart women appear to be such bubbleheads.  This could make me the first big feminist scholar of the twenty-first century.

Of course, I first have to audition and get on the show.  No small feat.  I’m pretty attractive, and I run five miles a day, so I’m not that worried about my looks and my body.  And yet…

…maybe I need a backup plan.  After all, I can’t write about the show if I don’t get on.

You know, there is that Kappa Delta journalism major, what is her name…?  Allison!  Allison Shapira.  She’s **_gorgeous_**.  I think I’m pretty, but Allison is a first-rate knockout.  Blonde hair, high cheekbones, skinny nose, skinny nose, sleek legs, tiny waist, big boobs.  Rumor is she pays her tuition by modeling underwear or something.  Maybe I should ask her to team up with me on this.

One of the two of us should be able to get on CrazyDate, right?

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Jess Rucker, that senior Kappa girl, wants me to try out for a reality dating show.  How weird is that?

I don’t really like Jess – she’s bossy and really needs to unwind – but I have to admit, her idea of doing a covert behind-the-scenes on this CrazyDate show is a good one.  Reality dating shows are really sexist tripe, if you think about it.  Why shouldn’t two smart young women fuck with one?

Besides…  I still need a project for Feature Writing II.  Its either this or covering Miami’s Economic Initiatives Committee.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

The more I think about it, the more gung-ho I am about exposing CrazyDate.  I hope we burn it to the ground.

 

 

******************************************

**Friday, March 15 th, 2002**

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Allison and I show up at the Hotel Colonnade Ballroom for CrazyDate auditions.  Holy shit, there are about eight billion girls here.  I never knew so many women went to MU.

We fill out the forms and then wait to meet with the screening people.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

I don’t like to tell the other girls, but I model part-time to pay for room and board.  I’ve never seen a casting call with this many people.

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

We didn’t expect so many girls to show up for these auditions.  I guess that shows how hot reality TV is right now.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

Today is the general casting call for CrazyDate girls.  I’m hidden away as they congregate in the ballroom.  This will be my first reality show; I’m surprised to find I’m a little nervous.

There are so many hot women here!  Damn!  I keep peeking at them.  The managing PA tells me the official count is at 538.  Five hundred thirty-eight women for twenty slots!  We should be able to work with that.

For a moment, I spot a familiar-looking face in the crowd.  Isn’t that the blonde chick in the black lingerie ads I saw in France?  Wow.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

I meet with a shady-looking casting lady named Wendy, who looks over my application and immediately notices my modeling credits.  Her eyes widen and she quickly says, “Wait here!”

Then, an older, attractive woman in a business suit is ushered over.  “I’m Donna McClintock,” she introduces herself, as if I should recognize her.  We chat a little about my modeling, and then she presses a small piece of paper into my hand.  It says:

**Salasin’s Show!**

**This Friday, 8pm**

**Miami-Dade County Auditorium.**

“If you want to be on CrazyDate,” she tells me, “be sure to attend this and **_get up on stage_**.  I can’t cast you if you don’t get up on stage.”

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

So the casting people rejected me in the first round.  I’m so bummed.  I hope Allison got on… or we’re sunk.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Jess and I meet for sushi to discuss next steps.  She didn’t make the first-round cuts.  I’m surprised when I actually feel sorry for her.

We have no idea what this “Salasin’s Show” thingee is, but we decide I’ve gotta go for it.  I must say, after seeing how slimy the CrazyDate casting people were, I’m beginning to think doing a covert behind-the-scenes story on this show is pretty brilliant.

Jess and I hammer out a strategy:  I get on the show.  Once I’m a contestant, I’ll slip Jess info on what’s going on.  She’ll interview other contestants while I spy from the inside.  If we pool our resources, no-one will suspect what we’re up to.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

While I’m depressed I won’t actually be on CrazyDate, I’m beginning to think that it might be better that I’m not officially affiliated with the show.  This way, Allison can be in the cast, yet not actually doing anything to arouse the suspicions of the producers.

Allison and I kill time for a few hours.  (For an underwear model, this girl is actually pretty funny.  Who knew?)  When its 7:30, we make our way to Miami-Dade Auditorium.  There’s about five hundred other MU undergrads filtering in.  Allison’s ticket allows her and me to sit in the first three rows.

What kind of a show is this, anyway?  There’s just two long rows of folding chairs and a lone mike stand up on stage.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

I’m backstage, waiting for my cue.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Then the light dim and the music fades.  A sexy female voice announces, “ ** _Ladies and Gentlemen of MU, welcome Dr. Salasin to the stage!!!_** ”

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

I’m on.  Wasting no time, I bound out onto the stage, excited at the applause.  I love this part.  Here is where I take control of the evening.

“Hi everyone,” I say crisply, “I’m Dr. Salasin.”  It’s a little cheesy, but in my profession, it helps to have a mysterious stage name.  “Give yourself a hand for coming out tonight,” I say.

Not wasting time, I launch into my pretalk.  I’ve got to explain to the audience what is in store for the.  “So,” I say, “we are here tonight to get **_hypnotized._**   But who here really knows what that means?”

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Wait.  He said “hypnotized?”

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Holy shit – this is a hypnosis show???

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

I talk about hypnosis, empathizing how liberating and fun it is.  And hypnosis **_really is_** liberating and fun, I really mean that.  My audience is in for a wild time.

I talk quickly.  I make eye contact.  My jokes hit their targets.  People are nervous, but I’m making them feel more at ease.  Some are already set to come up on stage.  Soon I’ll have enough people to rock on.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

So I am stunned.  CrazyDate wants me to go up on stage and get hypnotized???  Why?  What fucking purpose could this serve?

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I’m super-weirded out by this hypnosis stuff.  I glance at Allison, and I see she is too.  What are we in for?

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

I’m wrapping up my little speech, pouring on more energy to get the excitement level up.  “So who wants to be the stars of the show?” I cry.  “Who is ready to come up on stage?”

The auditorium explodes with people raising their hands.  I start picking people to come up.  I have to prioritize the girls who auditioned for CrazyDate, of course, but there are plenty of people to choose from.  Immediately there are a dozen volunteers.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

The hypnotist guy just called for volunteers and already twenty seats are gone.  I look at Allison.  She looks terrified.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Omigod.  More than half the seats on stage are filled.  I **_so_** don’t want to go up there.

But if I can’t get on CrazyDate, there is no Feature Writing project.  I’ll fail the course.  What the fuck do I do?

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

There are maybe five chairs left.  If Allison doesn’t move her ass, we’re sunk.  “Go!” I urge her.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Jess is yelling at me and shoving me in the ribs.  I feel like the deer in the headlights.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

**_“Get up there!!!”_** I shout at Allison.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

_Fuck it,_ I think.

I don’t bother to try and get the hypnotist guy’s attention.  I just run up on stage.

There is one seat in the front, between Katie Gadson and a big guy in sleeveless tee-shirt.  I squeeze in between the two of them.  My heart is pounding in my chest.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

That’s it.  I have my forty volunteers.

I let people settle.  There’s always more people who come up than chairs on the stage.  I deliberately choose too many volunteers.  It makes the people who are turned away feel like they missed out.  More importantly, it makes the people on the stage feel lucky and privileged.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I let out a slow breath.  Allison made it up on stage!  She looks pale and nervous; I don’t blame her.  Better she is up there than me.

She is sitting dead center.  I look up and down the volunteers, and guess about half of them are CrazyDate auditionees.

I consider what will happen next.  I guess everyone is hypnotized, and then… what?  What does this have to do with CrazyDate?

I’m not sure, but clearly this is a test of some kind.  I really, really hope Allison passes it.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

This is the most delicate part of the show.  I tell the audience to keep quiet for about five minutes, then face my volunteers.

“Look at me,” I say to the volunteers, clipping my mike to my lapel.  “All eyes here on my eyes.  Feet flat on the floor, hands on your knees.  Breath in.  Breath out.”

“My people” rustle a bit to comply.  I see everyone’s eyes locked on mine, all faces are serious and blank.  Good.  This will be a good show.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

The hypnotist is staring at us.  God, my heart is beating like crazy.  I can never be hypnotized.  Right?  Why am I doing this?  Am I crazy?

The guy begins telling us to breathe and relax, breathe and relax.  I can do that.  God, I wish I was anywhere else but here.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

The auditorium is silent as a tomb, save for the hypnotist’s voice.  What is his name?  Saliman?  Salalander?  I can’t remember.  His voice drones on and on and on and I have to admit, it is soothing.

Allison’s expression is completely blank.  She is staring right at the hypnotist, seemingly oblivious to anything else.  Is she being hypnotized?  I have no idea.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

My breathing has settled and I’m sort of but not really listening to the hypnotist.  My legs and arms feel like lead.  It occurs to me that I can’t look away from this guy.  I literally can’t tear my eyes away from him.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

The induction is going well; most of my people are already gone, even if they don’t know it yet.  I’m so good at this part, I can do it on autopilot.

This is when I start observing my people carefully.  The ones responding to suggestion now will be the knockout stars of the show; I’ll be sure to showcase them early and often.

I just realized; that lingerie model I spotted at the audition; she’s sitting right up front!  God, she’s hot.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

The hypnotist guy drones on and on.  I’m trying not to listen to him too closely, but I notice that my arms and legs and head all don’t want to move.  His voice is really… wow.

I’m glad I’m not on stage.  The people up there look zonked out.  They are still bleakly staring at him, but faces are slack and many are struggling to keep their eyes open.  Allison is nearly out.  Her mouth is slightly open and her eyelids droop.

There… her eyes shut and do not open.  Her head sags forward.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

My body feels both encased in warm mud and light as air at the same time.  I don’t want to move anything.  I’m aware of all sounds within the auditorium, but I’m consciously paying attention to nothing.  I want to feel this relaxation forever.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

As he’s talking, the hypnotist approaches each person on stage.  He touches them on the shoulder or wrist, then does… something.  I can’t tell what, but the person immediately goes completely limp, like a rag doll.  He then lowers them into the lap of their neighbor or drapes them on top of someone else.  People are literally sitting in their chairs, yet sleeping on one another.

I am feeling drowsy and immobilized, yet I can watch everything.  When he gets to Allison, the poor girl collapses at his touch.  Soon her torso is flopped across the lap of this big dude next to her, a fellow in a sleeveless tee-shirt.  I wonder if she’s aware of any of this.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

Time to wrap up the induction.  I give my people final suggestions, concluding with, “ _From now on, you will follow and obey every command and suggestion that I place in your subconscious mind.  Every suggestion I give you will seem like your own idea at the time._ ”  I repeat and add reinforcement.

They are ready.  Forty people hypnotized and waiting for me to command them.  What a rush of power…!

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Now the actual show begins.  The hypnotist gives some people individual suggestions.  For example, he tells the sleeping Allison that every time she hears him say the word, “hypnosis,” she will shout out “it’s a fake!” automatically.  Wild.  I wonder if she’ll do it.

Then he wakes them up, counting from one to five.  That’s all he has to do?  Wow.  When he hits “five,” he snaps his fingers, right into the mike.  The sound is like a crack of a whip.  All at once, the people on stage open their eyes and sit up, blinking.

I blink too.  Weirdly, the feeling of being unable to move is gone.  I shift in my seat and cross my legs, if only to prove that I can do it.

I study Allison carefully.  She looks normal.  In fact, she looks at me from the stage; we make eye contact.  I want to ask her what hypnosis feels like.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

My mind must have wandered for a second.  I just sat down on the stage, like five seconds ago.  We haven’t started the hypnosis yet.

I spot Jess in the audience.  She looks at me, anxiously.  I wonder what her deal is.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Allison doesn’t seem too phased.

Meanwhile, the hypnotist is speaking.  “…the power of their minds,” he is saying as I tune in.  “That’s the power of focused concentration.  That’s **_hypnosis_**.”

Allison leaps to her feet.  “ ** _IT’S A FAKE!!!_** ” she bellows.

Oh man.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

The audience is roaring with laughter and looking at me.  I wonder why.

Actually, I find myself standing.  That’s weird.  I sit back down.  I feel so relaxed, this is awesome.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

The show is off and running.  I start with the simple skits, then have my people do crazier and crazier things.  Already I can tell you who is the most susceptible to hypnotic control.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Oh my god.  This show is hilarious.  I am laughing, like, every thirty seconds.  The hypnotist has his volunteers dance like ballerinas (yes, the guys too), then like swing dancers, then very sexy dancers.  Its beyond hysterical to watch a 300-pound guy slam-dance and rub himself, totally convinced that he is a Chippendale.  After that, the hypnotist convinces everyone they are superheroes and then interviews them.  They are turned into Martians and can’t speak English.  Then they are fifth-graders.  I am splitting a gut laughing.

Allison is hopelessly gone.  She danced like a woman possessed, and damn, the girl could make a fortune at pole dancing, I’m just sayin’.  When she thought she was a superhero, she jutted out her chin, put her fists on her hips, and spoke in a deep, authoritative voice.  She was adorable as a fifth-grader, so cute.

I pause to wipe my eyes and remember we’re doing this all for CrazyDate.  Allison is clearly zonked out.  Whatever test this stage show represents, she’s clearly passed it.  I wonder what happens next.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

The show’s going well…

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Omigod, I’m about to pee my pants.  Bill DiMarco was just on stage, completely convinced he could sing like Josh Grobin.  He’s loud, I’ll give him that.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent for CrazyDate**

Time for the Big Finish.  I re-hypnotize all of my people, then tell them when I count to five, they will waken, and disco dance back to their seats in the audience.  When they sit down, they will come out of hypnosis and the show will be over.  It’s a good finale, it gets my volunteers talking with their friends as they leave the theatre.

I give the commands, wake up my victims, then play “Stayin’ Alive” on the loudspeakers.  “Good night, everyone!” I bellow, waving as I walk offstage.  My people are still disco dancing as I depart.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Man, the show is over already?  That went fast.

Allison soul trains down to me, and man, is she into it.  People around us laugh and watch her carefully as she strikes her last pose, then sits down.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

I blink once or twice.  Where am I?  People are laughing.

Oh man.  I’m in my seat, in the audience.  I’m momentarily confused.  Did I go on stage?  I thought I remembered going on stage.  Did the show not start yet?

Jess is beaming at me, a huge smile.  “Hey there, sunshine,” she says.

I stare at her.  “Did anyone get hypnotized?” I ask.

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

The show’s over.  I’ve been back here in the stage manager’s booth the whole time.  One thing I’ll give Victor… he puts on a good show.

We clearly have a lot of good hypnotic subjects for CrazyDate.  I need to study the video a little more closely, but I’ve already identified most of the girls who auditioned and made second cuts.  That Allison Shapira, for instance.  She’s absolutely in the show.

******************************************

 


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, two characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

**Monday, March 18 th, 2002**

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Allison got the call!  She’s on CrazyDate.  Filming begins on the 25th.  She and I have a lot of planning to do.

I’m still wondering why that hypnosis show was a part of the audition process.  Maybe they want to ensure all their contestants have strong imaginations…?  You got me.

Weirdly enough, Allison insists that she didn’t get hypnotized, and (WTF!) she didn’t even go up on stage.  She literally doesn’t remember being in the show.  Its useless trying to convince her otherwise.  I wish I had a DVD of the show.

 

 

******************************************

**Thursday, March 21 st, 2002**

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Filming on CrazyDate starts in four days, and I still haven’t gotten any instructions or anything from the producers.  Where do I go?  What do I wear?  Do I need to bring anything?  I’ve been on amateur shoots with more coordination than this.

In the meantime, Jess and I are scheming.  The plan:  Once I’m on-set, I start befriending the other girls.  I’ll seek out two or three who seem like they might be aggregable to being interviewed, then point them to Jess.  She’ll interview them, away from the set.  As the shoot progresses, she’ll check back in with them periodically.  By the time CrazyDate is ready to air, we’ll have our story ready.  They are so toast.

 

 

******************************************

**Friday, March 22 nd, 2002**

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

CrazyDate just called:  I’m to be Heiga Studios, just downtown off 95, Monday at 4pm.  I’m to wear jeans and a white tee… plus bring a bikini.  Not sure I like the sound of that last requirement.

That time means I’ll have to skip my Feature Writing class…  Damn.  I’m on thin ice with Professor Calamande as it is.  Oh well, can’t be helped.  If CrazyDate leads to an amazing feature article, it will be worth it.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Allison goes in for her first CrazyDate shoot on Monday.  I’m tempted to hang out in the neighborhood while she’s there, but what’s the point?  She’ll need a few days to befriend the other contestants.  I go into action once she has other girls I can interview.

 

 

******************************************

**Monday, March 25 th, 2002**

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

First day of shooting on CrazyDate.  I show up at the studio on time, bringing my bikini in my purse.  Heiga Studios is actually a recording studio, but the CrazyDate producers have rented a large rehearsal room in the back.  There’s, like, a million folding chairs set up in here.  What is going on?

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

The girls are here.  While the camera guys are getting set up, its time to unleash Victor.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent, CrazyDate**

I watch our CrazyDate ladies from a small green room.  Ah, there they are.  Miami girls are so hot, I love working in this town.

And there’s… what’s her name…  Allison!  The underwear model.  She looks even more stunning than I remember.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

While I’m waiting, I look over the other CrazyDate girls.  I see one or two faces which look familiar, but no-one I actually know by name.  These women, of course, are mega-gorgeous, and each has a really, really nice body.  If we are to wear bikinis, this show will be major eye candy.

Then that Donna lady comes out and gives a lame little pep talk to us girls: “Who wants to date the man of your dreams?  On TV?!?”

Please.  There’s something about that woman which gives me the creeps.  Even when she’s smiling, you get the feeling she’s thinking about how much she loathes you.

“Before we start taping your pre-show interviews,” Donna goes on, “I’m going to bring out our Master-of-Ceremonies, Victor.  You’ll be taking your direction from him, ladies.”

I assume this Victor guy is our director, then?

A side door opens, and a familiar face bounces out.  I know him!  Its that… Dr. Salasin fellow.  The guy who did the hypnosis show two weeks back.  Man, he looks smaller off the stage.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent, CrazyDate**

“Ladies, ladies, ladies!” I crow as I enter the room.  “Would you all take a seat, please?”

The contestants do as I ask, although there are a lot of suspicious glances in my direction.  Whatever.

Now for the “shock and awe” part of the rehearsal.  I pick a contestant who is really, **_really_** hypnotizable, a skinny little redhead named Lucy, and concentrate on her.  The room goes silent as my eyes bore down on her.  Everyone is staring, wondering what is about to happen.

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

At times like this, I remember why we hired Victor.  The man is a prima donna and way too sex-crazed, but he knows his hypnotism.  He’s about to use Lucy as an example, and I can already see she’s succumbing to his powers.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

What is going on here?  That Salasin guy is staring at the little redhead two seats down from me like he’s Count Dracula or something.  She sits perfectly still, gazing at him helplessly.  I don’t understand…  is he hypnotizing her?  How can he do that with just a look???

Then Salasin says, “Lucy, when I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep, deep hypnotic sleep.  You are unable to resist.”

He snaps, once.  Poor Lucy instantly closes her eyes and sags forward.  Her torso folds over her lap.

 ** _Holy shit!_**   How did the guy **_do_** that?

The other girls around me murmur with alarm, and I don’t blame them.  Lucy is being hypnotized?  Why???  And does this guy have some mental power that I don’t understand?

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent, CrazyDate**

The most important rule is hypnotism is this:  **_What the mind expects, happens._**   That means if you think I have the magic power to hypnotize you with a gaze alone, guess what?  I can hypnotize you just by looking into your eyes.  Rational logic doesn’t apply.

Lucy dropped like a house of cards, as I knew she would.  For further effect, I make a show of placing a hand on her shoulder and saying loudly, “Lucy, when I count to three, you will awaken.  You will discover that whatever I tell you to do sounds perfectly reasonable.  You will be perfectly happy to do it, without any thought or objection.  My commands and suggestions are now deeply placed within your mind.  One, two three!”

Lucy sits up, coming back to life.

“Hi there,” I schmooze.  Lucy smiles up at me.  “Lucy, hon, we need to film you in your bikini.  Do you mind getting changed right here and now?”

The hypnotized Lucy smiles at once.  “Of course,” she says, then stands and begins to undress.

I watch the other girls carefully.  They’ve just seen me mesmerize one of their own with apparently no effort and no resistance from my subject.  Given this display, they’re now all convinced I can do the same to **_them_**.  What the mind expects, happens.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

While that Lucy chick is getting naked to put on her bikini, Salasin moves to the next girl, a beautiful Asian woman.  “Sleep!” he commands her, and she drops into hypnosis immediately.  He also instructs her to get in her bikini, and in under a minute, she’s awake and happily doing so, without a care in the world.

Fuck me!  How is Salasin doing this?  I peer at both hypnotized women carefully.  They look calm and  content, perfectly happy to be showing their boobs and asses to the leering camera crew.  How is…

Oh God.  Salasin has reached me.

“Look at me,” he tells me in a voice of iron.

 _Don’t do it,_ I think to myself desperately.  _Don’t look._

But my eyes gaze up at him anyway, and the moment I stare at him, I feel my own will vanish.  Its like I have to do whatever this man tells me.

“Sleep!” Salasin whispers.

I feel an incredible wave of relaxation and submission bathe me.  My eyes close, and I’m out.

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

I watch as one-by-one, Victor puts the girls under his power.  I’m glad I never let him hypnotize me.

We have the ladies dress in bikinis, then head out to the beach to film them rollicking in the sand.  Victor ensures they are all in happy moods, skipping a lot, and showing off their asses.  Girls in thongs get extra shots; network research indicates women in thong shots increase viewer retention by 20%.  Lots of giggling and jiggling.

Then we divide our ladies into groups of five and introduce our bachelors.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent, CrazyDate**

From now on, I work with no more than five our female contestants at a time.  We separate out Group A, who is to compete for our first Bachelor, Michael.  Once the other girls return to the studio to wait their turn, I put Group A under and tell them this:

“Ladies, in a moment, you awaken and you will see Michael.  In that instant, something magical will happen…   The moment you see him, you will instantly fall madly in love with Michael.  He is your soulmate, your kindred spirit, your dream male, your One.  You can’t stop thinking about him.  However, the moment he touches you, that feeling of love is replaced with a sense of revulsion.  You will be immediately fed up with him and wonder what it was you saw in him in the first place.  That feeling will last exactly five seconds before you fall in love all over again.”

I wake them up.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

My mind must have wandered off for a moment…  Where are we?  Right.  The beach.

This has been one weird shoot.  I have this feeling like I’m dreaming the whole thing.  I have been acting like such a bimbo, giggling and waggling my T&A for the cameras.  I’m not sure why I’m doing this, it… just feels natural.

And then, that Salasin guy says, “Ladies, I’d like to introduce you to my friend, **_Michael._** ”

There’s something odd about the way he pronounces “Michael.”  Whatever.

But then I clap eyes on this Michael guy, and… wow!  I almost swoon, right here on the spot.  Michael is maybe 30 or 35.  He is short, overweight, balding, and clearly does not work out.  He wears swim trunks that are way too short and a tee shirt that is way too big.  Oh, and he has bad teeth.

But other than that… he’s gorgeous!  I suck in a quick breath when I see him for the first time.

Uh-oh.  The other girls are eyeing him too.  He’s mine!  I saw him first!

Losing no time, I bound forward, and wrap my arms around Michael’s flabby shoulders.

“Michael, baby,” I coo, pouring on my sexy girl voice, “I’m so happy you came here to the beach!”

Michael stares straight into my cleavage.  Great!  I’m already reeling him in.

But the other girls, seeing me make my move, leap into the fray.  Suddenly I have serious competition.

“Michael, Michael!” they cry.  “You should come walk with me!”

I have to do something, fast, or Michael will slip away from me forever.  I take one of his muscular hands and place it square on my breast, while leaning over to whisper dirty talk into his ear.  My lips never utter anything filthy, however, because suddenly – I don’t know why – Michael seems quite slimy.  The fuck?

I step away, wondering what it was I was smoking.  The other girls swarm over Michael, and hey, they can have the dude.

Lucy bounces toward me; she looks about as perplexed as I do.

“I don’t get it,” I say to her.  “You know, just a moment ago I could have thought-“

Wait.  I must need glasses.  Michael is totally gorgeous!  What was I thinking?  I’m not sure, but I’m not risking him getting away.

I scramble back, determined to get in there and win Michael for myself.

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

The hypnotized girls are making fools of themselves, bouncing off our loser bachelor as Victor’s suggestions activate.  Its completely tasteless and obscene, but wickedly funny at the same time.  The network will love it.

Not for the last time, I’m grateful for the fine print we wrote into the ladies’ contracts.  We could make them have full-on sex on camera if we wanted to.  People will do anything stupid if you promise them they will be on TV.  It never ceases to amaze me.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent, CrazyDate**

I let the “Bachelor X Gives You Orgasms” skit go on until Donna signals we have enough footage.  Then I re-entrance the women and tell them that Michael is a big loser and smells bad to boot.  That generates another few minutes of great camera moments.

We take the ladies back to the hotel for some more hypnosis and then their one-on-one camera confessionals.

It is then that I realize we have a problem.

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

I’m about to head back to the office when there is an urgent call from Victor.  I’m curious; he’s conducting the confessionals.  What could possibly be **_urgent_ _?_**

Annoyed, I go to the confessional room.  There is Victor and that blonde underwear model, what’s her name… Allison.  Allison is sitting on the chair, in a trance.  The camera is set up, but they are not filming.

Seeing my irritation, Victor tells me, “Listen to this…”  And he touches Allison on the shoulder.  “You will repeat what you just told me,” he instructs her.

In a faded, listless voice, Allison says, “I wanted to be on CrazyDate because my sorority sister Jess and I want to do an undercover exposé on the show.”

“Why do you want to do this?” Victor asks her.

The response:  “Jess thinks these shows are sexist and wants to expose them.  I want an exciting story to launch my journalism career.”

“Very good,” Victor compliments Allison.  “Now go deeper into sleep, and forget all you have told me.”

Allison’s body sags even more into relaxation as the hypnotist removes his hand.  His head jerks toward the door.

Once outside and out of earshot, Victor looks at me quizzically.  “What do you think?” he asks.

What do I think?  I think Allison is off the show, in a heartbeat.  Every girl on CrazyDate has to sign a NDA.  This is a clear violation.  We could sue her too.

“I’ve got another idea,” Victor says thoughtfully.

******************************************


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, two characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

While Allison is doing the first shoot of CrazyDate, I’m biding my time, doing other classwork.  I’m dying to know what’s going on.

If all goes according to plan, Allison will have befriended two or three CrazyDate girls before the end of the week.  Not much I can do until then.

Or maybe not…?  My cell is ringing.  Its Allison.

“Hey there, Lois Lane,” I say, using my new nickname for my collaborator.  “How’s it going over there?”

“ _Pretty good, actually,_ ” Allison answers.  “ _Listen, you free now?_ ”

I hesitate.  “Could be,” I say.  “Why, what’s up?”

“ _Two of the other girls have just been eliminated,_ ” Allison tells me.  “ _They’re pretty pissed about how they’ve been treated.  Can you get down here?  I think they might spill the beans._ ”

Wow, that was fast.  I glance at my watch.  “You’re still downtown?  I can be there in an hour.”

“ _Make it sooner,_ ” Allison advises.

I disconnect and grab my backpack.  There’s something weird about all of this, but I can’t be bothered to wonder about it now.  Gotta strike while the iron’s hot.

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

With surprise, I say, “Allison said this other chick’s name is Jess **_Rucker?_**   I remember her; she auditioned for us.  Nearly made the cut.”

“She’s pretty?” Victor says.  “Well then.  We can use that.”

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I find questionable parking, then hurry to that studio where CrazyDate is shooting.  I lie and tell the receptionist that I’m with the show, and luckily, she doesn’t seem suspicious.  Soon I’m threading my way through the corridors, looking for the room Allison just texted to me, 3B.

Here it is.  I gingerly knock on the door.

Allison’s voice is on the other side.  “That you, Jess?”

Relieved, I slip into the room, making sure to pull the door shut behind me.  Allison is here, sitting on a folding chair.  She’s here alone.

Wait a minute, that’s not true.  That guy who did the stage hypnosis show is here.  What was his name?  Sala…  Salamander?

The hypnotist is looking straight at me, and immediately a warning sounds in my head.  Where are the other girls?  What is going on?

“Jess,” Allison tells me calmly, “you have **_got_** to listen to his man.”

Before, I can say anything, the man steps forward, extending a hand.  “Hi, I’m Victor,” he says smoothly.

Something is very wrong here, but I don’t have a chance to think clearly.  I reflexively take Victor’s hand.  He doesn’t let go, but pulls me toward him.  “Look at me, Jess,” he murmurs.  “Look me in the eyes.”

Wait.  What’s happening?  This guy knows my name?  With alarm, I try to pull back, but Victor holds me tight.

“Listen to him, Jess,” Allison coaxes.  “Its okay.”

At the same time, Victor stares at me, his eyes boring into mine.  “Just relax, Jess, relax.  Allow yourself to relax.  Look deeper into my eyes.  Deeper.  Deeper.  Look deeper.”

I try to say something, anything, but my throat seems to be dry.

“Look at me, Jess,” Victor tells me, his voice becoming sexy and rich.  “Let yourself relax, relax as deeply as possible…”

I try to look away, to break his gaze, to resist.  Somehow, I can’t.  I feel myself start to slip under this man’s spell.  My backpack drops from my shoulder and onto the floor and my arm relaxes under his sway.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent, CrazyDate**

I was able to surprise this Jess and catch her off-guard.  A good, unexpected jolt like that can unnerve a person and make their subconscious receptive.  Better yet, she’s already seen me work my voodoo on her friend.  She expects that I have mystical, magical powers.

**_What the mind expects, happens._ **

Every textbook and instructor will tell you that a person can’t be hypnotized against their will.  That’s largely true.  The only exception I’ve ever encountered is what I’m doing right now; surprising a suggestible person and not giving them a chance to rationally think about what is happening to them.

As I watch Jess’s expression go slack and she unsuccessfully fights to keep her eyes open, I admire her beauty and body.  She is thin and lean, with a narrow but stunning face.  As her head sinks forward, her thick, red hair tumbles down, and I feel myself get hard.  I’ve always had a thing for pretty redheads.

I’m not through the woods yet.  I concentrate on Jess, layering on the suggestions and making sure her conscious mind is truly asleep.

There…  she’s out.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I’m not entirely sure what’s going on.  I feel drowsy, but still alert.  At least, I can still hear the Victor guy going on and on in my head.  I feel just… so… relaxed…  This is pretty awesome, to tell you the truth.

Victor is telling me that I must follow and obey his every suggestion.  That sounds nice…

 

**Donna McClintock, Executive Producer for CrazyDate**

Victor’s been in 3B with that nosy Jess girl for almost a half an hour.  What the hell is going on?

Just when I’m about to lose all patience and barge in, Victor pokes his head out.  “Here,” he says, handing me a clipboard.  I look at it; this is all the CrazyDate release forms.  Jess has signed every one.  We can put her on the show and do whatever we want with her now.

“You got her?” I say with relief.

“Oh yeah,” Victor affirms.  “Now get me a camera crew!”

Behind him, I see Jess and Allison, making out.  Jesus.  We’re shooting lesbian scenes now?  Oh man.  Victor’s perverted instincts know no bounds.

Might as well.  The footage could be useful when we try to figure out the narrative of this stupid show.  Honestly, I haven’t even decided if we’ll tell the audience that we used hypnotism at all.  All that matters is we edit together the footage and make this week look like a crazy, out-of-control frat party.

I snap my fingers, summoning Carlos and his camera.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

**_Mmmm…!_**   I’m not sure where I am or who I am right now, but I am so aroused…!

There is this other woman, a skinny, sexy redhead, and she is touching my body in ways I never imagined I could be touched.  Her fingers press against me, and every point of contact is a small kiss of pleasure against my skin.

I don’t recognize this woman, and for cryin’ out loud, I’ve never gotten into women before.  At least, I don’t think I have.  I can’t remember.  I can’t remember anything, literally anything.  All I know is I want this woman to kiss me and touch me and pleasure me.  I wonder if she’ll take off my clothes…?  Yum.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

My mind is still kind of blank, but somehow I’m drawn to this blonde goddess before me.  I am touching her, exploring her, letting my fingers run all over her, and she seems delighted.

I wonder who she is.  She seems vaguely familiar, but… oh hell, I just don’t care.  I want to pleasure her.  I want to pleasure her so badly…!

I slide my palms over her breasts, and she arches her back and moans with desire.  She has really, really nice breasts.  Mine are small and sleek compared to these jiggly handfuls.  I’m momentarily jealous.

The blonde woman makes eye contact with me, and I can tell… she wants my tongue inside her.  I start pulling off her clothes.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Oh yeah…  Redhead is finally stripping me.  What took her so long?  I’m so wet, I’m sure my panties are moist.

Wait…  Am I wearing underwear or my bikini under these clothes?  I can’t remember.  I can’t remember anything.  It doesn’t matter.

The other woman lifts up my shirt, and I raise my arms to allow this.  My breasts bounce slightly as the shirt passes, and I realize… I’m not wearing underwear or bikini!  Oh, I’m such a dirty slut.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

My God!  Blondie isn’t wearing a bra!  And her tits are… fabulous!

I’ve never been interested in other women’s boobs before.  But now, I look at this perfect set, and I am in heat.  I gently squeeze both breasts together and kiss them.  I hear the blonde woman sigh with pleasure.  But she wants more.

Her hands are on my back.  I lean towards her, signaling that I want her to do what she did to me.  She gets it; my own shirt is coming off.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Oh man, here we go!  I pulled off Redhead’s shirt, and suddenly it was like we couldn’t get naked fast enough.  I hold still while she unzips and drops my jean shorts; then I return the favor by pulling off her skirt and panties.  I can’t resist passing my hand back up her nude legs and slipping it between her thighs; yep, she’s as wet as I am.

We are both naked…!  Goddamn, am I horny.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I gasp loudly as Blondie’s hand brushes the outside of my clit.  Did she do that on purpose to tease me?  Or is she about to finger me inside?

Her hand slides away, but I feel her explore my ass, the small of my back, my shoulder blades.  We press against one another, kissing deeply and furiously.  Why haven’t I kissed more women?  Blondie is strong yet gentle.  Her lips stroke mine with a deliberate passion.  She’s not forceful or demanding; she’s **_loving_**.  I melt as she draws me in.

I feel her naked body against mine.  It’s a little wild to feel our breasts mash against one another.  When our lips momentarily part, I can’t help glancing down to see her girls smooshed against my girls.  She glances down too, and we both blush and giggle.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

It’s a little embarrassing when I realize both me and Redhead are turned on by our tits grappling with one another.  I laugh, half out of nervousness, half out of the ridiculousness of the situation.  I’ve literally never looked at another woman’s chest in a sexual way before, so this is more than a little weird for me.

But the silly moment passes, and I tilt my head back as Redhead begins kissing my neck.  Slow, sweet kisses, planted with just the right amount of pleasure.  Mmmmm…!  I could let her kiss me forever.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I’m starting to get really, really horny.  Like, I have to cum one way or the other.  Why can’t this room have a bed?

All we have is a folding chair.  Well, let’s make due.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

The redhead turns me about, then bends me over the folding chair.  I permit it, as I’m been secretly hoping she would take change.  I plant my feet far apart, so she’ll have no trouble reaching me… down there.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Now that Blondie is in position, I kneel behind her.  I once had a boyfriend who liked to whack off when he saw this position in a porno.  At the time, I thought it was disgusting and physically impossible; now I’m feeling adventurous.

I nestle myself beneath the blonde, inserting my nose between her cheeks and my tongue right where her spot should be.  Amazingly, I can hold this position without using my hands, so I reach up and cup her buttocks.  Then I start licking.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Ohhhhhhhh man…!  Oh wow.

What is she doing down there?  My eyes close all by themselves, and I grip the chair as hard as I can.

Redhead’s tongue is barely penetrating me.  I can feel just the slightest tip of her licking inside me… but here’s the thing: she knows exactly where to go.  **_Exactly._**   Whenever my boyfriends fucked me or gave me oral, there was always a lot of thrashing about while they tried to stumble onto my spot.

Not Red.  She shoots like a precision sniper and hits her target squarely.

Oh god.  I now stand immobilized, amazed as this delicate yet powerful orgasm begins to blossom within me.  I’m no-where close, yet I can already tell this will be an orgasm for the ages.

I arch my neck upwards, thinking, _I’m gonna cum all over this woman’s face, and I still don’t know who she is._

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I’m surprised at, well, how **_good_** I am at giving oral from this impossible position.  I can’t see anything and my nostrils are filled with Blondie’s powerful scent.  Its driving me wild.  I lick on, getting more excited as I go.

The other woman’s legs start to shake and buckle and I hear her groans and cries become more pleasurable and passionate.  I squeeze her butt harder, letting her know that I’m just as horny as she is.  I want her to cum soon, but I want her to be pleasured within an inch of her life when it happens.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Ohhhhhhh…!   Ohhhhh!!!   OHHHH!!!

I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.  I am gripping the folding chair so hard, I might snap it in half, I swear to God.  That orgasm is huge, and when it bursts from me….

**_OH GOD!!!_ **

There it is!  Oh God, I am in pleasure heaven!

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I smile inwardly as I feel Blondie cum.  Her entire body trembles as her muscles alight.  I continue licking, not letting her go just yet.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

**_OHHHH MYYY GODDDDDDD!!!_ **

How are my legs still supporting me?  I have no idea…!!!

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Blondie is almost singing as I manipulate her.  God, it feels so good.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

I ride the orgasm like one of those bucking bronco machines you see in country bars.  My sex life is passing before my eyes.  I may never go back to men again.  I’ve got to learn who Redhead is, so I can marry her.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

My jaw is growing tired.  My back is also feeling strained, too.  But its worth it.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

The orgasm finally fades.  I cough, fighting to retain my voice.

“Stop!” I croak.  Red’s tongue releases me.

I feel the other woman crawl out from under me, and I allow her to turn me around lower me onto the chair.  The cold metal feels terrible against my bare ass, but I don’t care.  I need a breather.

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I climb onto my feet to inspect my lover.  She is heaving for breath, her blonde curls a complete mess.  She glances up at me and we share an awkward but intimate smile.  We just had great sex.

I kneel before her, pressing my face into her breasts and kissing them softly.  She wraps her arms around me, absently playing with my hair and the muscles in my back.  After a minute, her head leans over me, and we kiss on the lips.  Slowly.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

I’ve cum like you wouldn’t believe… but she hasn’t.

“Your turn,” I say mischievously to Redhead.

 

**Victor Menendez, Behind-Camera Talent, CrazyDate**

Carlos the cameraman and I stand there, gobsmacked and rock-hard.  I’d hypnotized both girls believe they were completely alone and to make out… I never thought we’d get such passionate lesbian sex.

Carlos wipes his brow and whispers to me, “Is every day in your line of work like this???”

******************************************


	4. Epilogue

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, two characters are coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves women becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

**Monday, May 6 th, 2002**

**Two months later…**

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

In the end, the work Allison and I did on CrazyDate wasn’t explosive at all.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

We were able to interview about three other girls, all whom had nothing but nice things to say about the show.  I barely passed Feature Writing II… Jess never got her Gloria Steinem-like exposé.

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

The really, really weird thing is I wound up becoming a CrazyDate contestant after all.  Apparently another girl dropped out or the producers decided they needed another girl…?  I’m not at all sure what happened, to be honest.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

You know the superweird thing?  I know I was on the show, going on the dates and competing with the other girls… but I really don’t remember much of what happened.

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

Yeah, its so strange.  I think back, but the whole shoot is just a blur, really.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

Its kinda like when you go out with your friends and get really, really smashed, and then the next morning, you just can’t remember what crazy shit you did.

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I do vaguely remember being on one of the dates where we were in the hot tub and competing for… what was his name…?  Michael.  We were competing for Michael’s rose.  And there I was, in a skimpy bikini, throwing myself at this total loser.  I think back, and I wonder… why?

I’m still not sure.  When you’re in the moment and there’s a camera on you, there’s this pressure which takes over.  You are suddenly determined not to be the loser girl.  There’s something in your mind… I can’t describe it… but it takes over and suddenly all that is important is getting that rose.  So you act like a dumb whore and do what you have to do.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

In the end, neither Jess nor I got that rose.  I was crushed at the time.  Now, I wonder what the big deal was.

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

So CrazyDate airs tonight on FixTV.  I have a funny feeling I shouldn’t watch… but you know I will.

 

**Tonight… on CrazyDate!**

**Our ladies compete with one another to see who gets our bachelors’ roses.  The competition will be fast and furious, so buckle up!**

**Here’s Michael, our first eligible bachelor.  Michael, tell us about yourself…**

**\-------------------**

**_MICHAEL:  Hey.  I’m Michael, I’m thirty-one, I work at Blockbuster video.  I, uh, always wanted to be on one of these shows because… uh, I thought I’d be real good at getting the hot girls._ **

**\-------------------**

**Thanks, Michael.  And here’s one of the first dates the ladies went on with Michael… frolicking at the beach!  Let’s talk to one of our contestants, Allison Shapira.  Allison, how do you think your date with Michael went?**

**\-------------------**

**_ALLISON:  Oh, Michael.  (sighs)  He’s just…  I mean, the moment I saw Michael, I knew.  I_ KNEW _.  We just clicked.  I just know, he and I are meant to be together, you know?  He has to pick me._**

**\-------------------**

**But a fellow contestant, Jess Rucker, also was determined to steal away Michael’s rose.**

**\-------------------**

**_JESS:  Omigod, Michael and I?  We are destined for each other.  I truly, truly feel that.  Why can’t he see that?  I just have to show him how good we’d be together._ **

**\-------------------**

**So here is Michael, Allison, and Jess together in the hot tub!  As you can see, Jess is making her move on her man and not taking no for an answer!  Will Allison stand for this?**

**Or…**

**Will Jess and Allison find true love?  ‘Cause that’s just what happens on… CrazyDate!**

 

**Jess Rucker, Women’s Studies Major**

I stare at the footage of Allison and me making out.  I totally don’t remember this **_at all_**.  How wasted was I?  Oh man… I hope none of my future Women’s Studies colleagues see this.

 

**Allison Shapira, Journalism Major**

CrazyDate?  You know… I honestly skipped the broadcast.  Just had a funny feeling I’d be happier without seeing it.

******************************************


End file.
